Waiting
by Kammora
Summary: Apa harus selalu seperti ini? Berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu mengalami kekecewaan? Hinata masih bisa memaklumi kesibukan Sasuke saat hari biasa, tapi setidaknya saat Golden Week dimana seluruh warga jepang pergi berlibur menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih, tidak bisakah Sasuke menyempatkan satu hari saja/ Oneshoot #SasuHinaBimonthly PROMPT:Golden Week


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur cepat, typo, crackpair**

 **Oneshoot**

 **#SasuHinaBimonthly**

 **Prompt : Golden Week**

 _Golden week_ sudah terlewati 3 hari. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kebanyakan warga jepang sudah melakukan liburan yang mereka rencanakan.

Hinata sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke, sang _Photographer_ yang selalu sibuk dengan para super model dan jadwal pemotretan nya yang selalu padat.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Sasuke selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.  
Hinata kembali melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan pukul 17.00. Sudah empat jam lewat dari waktu yang disepakati, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah berusaha menelpon Sasuke dan hasilnya selalu _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif,_

Rencananya hari ini Hinata ingin pergi ke _Meiji Shrine Spring Grand Festival_. Festival yang dilakukan di Kuil Meiji ini dimulai dari tanggal 29 April hingga 3 Mei, akan ada berbagai acara yang dipersembahkan untuk para dewa. Acara ini dimeriahkan seniman tradisional yang akan menghibur penonton dengan pertunjukan seni seperti seni tarian tradisional, seni drama topeng tradisional, seni drama komedi tradisional, tiga jenis musik tradisional dan masih banyak lainya.

Namun kenyataannya ia harus menelan kembali pil pahit, karena Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa datang lagi, ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke tak memberi kabar jika ia tak bisa datang, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, setelah menunggu empat jam satu pesan pun tak ada yang masuk ke email-nya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat, jika sudah seperti ini Sasuke tak mungkin datang. Hinata tau, kekasihnya memiliki banyak pekerjaan tapi tidak bisakah hanya untuk sekedar mengirimi pesan? Apa harus selalu seperti ini? Berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu mengalami kekecewaan? Hinata masih bisa memaklumi kesibukan Sasuke saat hari biasa, tapi setidaknya saat _Golden Week_ dimana seluruh warga jepang pergi berlibur menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih, tidak bisakah Sasuke menyempatkan satu hari saja, agar Hinata bisa menikmati festival yang hanya ada saat _golden week._

Sepertinya hati Hinata benar-benar terkoyak, Ia bahkan tidak bisa menegakkan bahunya dan satu lagi hari berlalu karena air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Air mata yang jatuh karena Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafè. Saat _golden week_ seperti ini rumah makan dan cafè sangat ramai. Sepertinya tak masalah jika ia duduk berjam-jam sendiri di cafè, memikirkan kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Dan saat Hinata memasuki cafè ia disuguhi sebuah pemandangan yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan bersama super model yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

Ya tuhan, haruskah ia meneriaki Sasuke saat ini? Lalu menamparnya karena telah membiarkan dirinya menunggu berjam-jam dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati segelas coffee bersama gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ini kah hasil kesabaran Hinata yang selama ini selalu berusaha mengerti Sasuke. Ini kah akhir kisah cintanya? Gadis mana yang tak sakit hati jika dirinya berada di posisi Hinata sekarang?

Hinata masih mematung, tangannya meremas udara ia berusaha menahan agar air mata yang sudah bersarang di pelupuknya tak menetes.

Jadi Sasuke telah meninggalkan Hinata? dan lebih memilih bersama Sakura. Itu lah pemikiran Hinata sekarang.

Sasuke bahagia bersama perempuan lain selain dirinya, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Apa sekarang Hinata harus merelakan Sasuke dan belajar melupakannya, membiarkan waktu-waktu indah yang dilewatinya bersama menjadi kenangan.

Haruskah Hinata bersabar lebih lama lagi? Berharap Sasuke akan kembali padanya jika Hinata lebih bersabar. Tidak, kini ia akan merelakan Sasuke, ia sungguh akan mengakhirinya.

Setelah keluar dari cafè, Hinata merogoh ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, ponsel yang sejak tadi tidak aktif kini dengan ajaib bisa tersambung.

"Hallo"

 _"..."_

"Bisakah kita bertemu Sasuke-kun?"

 _"..."_

"Ini yang terakhir, tidak bisakah Sasuke-kun menyempatkan sedikit waktu untukku?"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah aku menunggumu di sana."

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman yang tak jauh dari cafè, menunggu Sasuke yang sepertinya sebentar lagi juga akan datang.

"Hinata!" ia tau betul siapa pemilik suara ini, Hinata hanya tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Duduklah Sasuke-kun."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku menemanimu ke Kuil Meiji." Sasuke merunduk, jelas sekali ia merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, aku tau kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun menurutmu bagaimana hubungan kita? Apakah kita masih bisa dikatakan sepasang kekasih jika hanya salah seorang dari kita yang mencinta?" amethyst Hinata asyik memandang bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar ia tak menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan jelaskan perkataan dari 'hanya salah seorang dari kita yang mencinta'. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut, memandang sendu Hinata.

"Bukan aku, tapi Sasuke-kun, kau sudah berubah, Sasuke-kun terlalu sibuk dengan dunia Sasuke-kun sendiri."

Sasuke hanya diam saja, apa yang diucapkan Hinata memang benar, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, berusaha menjadi fotographer terbaik dan mengalahkan Itachi adalah ambisinya sejak dulu. Tapi bukan berarti ia sudah tak mencintai perempuan di sampingnya, ia hanya terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan dan mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

"Bahkan Sasuke-kun terlihat baik-baik saja berada di sisi perempuan lain selain diriku, lalu apa yang harus ku pertahankan sekarang? Ku rasa perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik."

Kata-kata perpisahan itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Sasuke, tapi ia bisa apa? Sepertinya Hinata memang sudah tak bisa bertahan di sampingnya.

"Kita tak bisa melupakan seseorang, seperti aku yang ingin melupakan Sasuke-kun. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan mu mulai saat ini" tak ada penyangkalan atau keberatan yang Sasuke ucapkan, pria itu hanya diam saja.

"Hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan. Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun segera kembali ke cafè,Haruno-san pasti sudah lama menunggu." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, ia bahkan tak mau melihat kebelakang.

Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya dipenuhi kabut penyesalan, jadi Hinata tau bahwa ia sedang bersama Sakura di cafè, bahkan Hinata tak mau meminta penjelasannya, mungkin Hinata sudah terlalu jenuh mendengar alasan Sasuke yang selalu mengingkari janjinya.

Tapi mau dijelaskan bagaimanapun, kesalahan tetap ada di Sasuke, ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Haruno Sakura agar mau menjadi modelnya, Sasuke menuruti begitu saja permintaan Sakura yang mengajaknya pergi sebagai syarat agar Sakura mau menjadi modelnya.

Sekarang takkan ada lagi perempuan yang mengiriminya pesan, takkan ada lagi perempuan yang mengkhawatirkannya, ia tak mungkin bisa mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Semuanya telah berakhir hanya karena obsesinya, terlalu dunianya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata baru saja tiba di _apartment_ -nya, Hinata terus berusaha tak memikirkan Sasuke, tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk menghapus Sasuke, ia tak bisa menghentikan cintanya pada Sasuke. Bahkan saat tadi ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke, Ia merasa berat meningglakan pria itu, angin musim semi yang segar pun terasa dingin.

Ponsel Hinata berdering, padahal baru saja Hinata akan melangkah ke kamar mandi berendam air hangat agar pikirannya bisa lebih tenang.  
Alis Hinata menggernyit melihat _display name_ di layar _handphone_ -nya

'Itachi'

" _Moshi-moshi_ Itachi-nii."

"..."

Raut wajah Hinata menegang, tangannya bergetar. Hinata berharap yang dikatakan Itachi adalah kebohongan belaka, tapi mana mungkin Itachi berbohong tentang kondisi adiknya,.

Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang setelah bertemu dengan Hinata.

Setelah ia tak bisa menikmati _Golden week_ sesuai dengan rencananya, ia bahkan harus menerima kabar buruk.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke koma, ia masih belum sadar. Hinata selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Sasuke, bahkan tak jarang ia menginap.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau tak mau bangun karena marah padaku?"

"Bangunlah…. Aku merindukanmu, melihatmu seperti ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kau yang selalu mengabaikanku."

.

.

.

Hinata berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, setelah menerima telepon dari Itachi yang mangabarkan tentang kondisi Sasuke yang kini sudah siuman, Hinata langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menadapati onyks Sasuke sudah tak lagi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, Itachi yang menyadari kecanggungan di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, akhirnya memutuskan keluar ruangan .

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke sebelum kecelakaan cukup dikatakan tak baik.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sasuke menatap heran Hinata yang masih termenung. "Kau terlihat tidak senang melihat aku bangun dari koma?"

"Bu-kan se-perti i-tu, a-aku senang Sa-suke-kun siuman." Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup, ia memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Hinata…. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jangan menyela ucapanku, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan ku." Sasuke menatap amethyst Hinata, kini gadis itu tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya,setelah mendapati Hinata yang mengangguk, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tau, setelah kau mengatakan ingin berpisah dengan ku di taman, saat itu aku baru menyadari jika aku terlalu egois, kau bahkan tak mau menanyakan perihal Sakura, kurasa aku telah benar-benar membuatmu kecewa. Saat itu aku merasa bumi tak lagi berputar pada porosnya. Kau tau aku bahkan merasa sangat takut sebelum kesadaranku menghilang saat kecelakaan. Aku takut tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku takut aku tak bisa memperbaiki segalanya, tapi Tuhan sungguh menyangiku, ia memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Dan sekarang aku sadar, kita tidak pernah tau sampai kapan pasangan kita dapat menemani kita.. Jika kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk berdua, maka kita harus saling mencintai dan menghargai satu sama lain dan aku akan terus bersyukur karena kau adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan tuhan."

Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya, cairan bening lolos membasahi pipi tembamnya, Jika tuhan saja bisa memberi kesempatan kedua untuk Sasuke, lalu kenapa ia tak bisa memberi kesempatan kedua untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Enam tahun kemudian**

Kini tak ada lagi Hinata yang menunggu Sasuke saat _Golden week_ , sejak 4 tahun terakhir saat _golden week_ Hinata dan Sasuke selalu pergi ke kuil Meiji bersama, berdoa dan selalu bersyukur atas segala nikamat yang diberikan Tuhan, bahkan kini mereka turut berpartispasi dalam perayaan _kodomo no hi_ , ia memasang _koinobori_ di rumahnya, _koinobori_ di pasang dirumah-rumah yang memiliki anak laki-laki.

" Selesai..!" Sasuke dan anaknya yang bernama Uchiha Hideki baru saja selesai membuat replika _yoroi_ * dan _kabuto*_ ,mereka tinggal memajangnya di dalam rumah. Tradisi memajang _yoroi_ dan _kabuto_ berasal dari tradisi keluarga samurai, orang tuamengharapkan anak laki-laki nya tumbuh sehatdan kuat dan peralan perang _yoroi_ dan _kabuto_ dipajang karena dipercaya dapat melindungi anak laki-laki dari bencana.

" Kachaan… lihat, Touchan sangat pandai membuat _yoroi_." Hideki menerjang Hinata yang membawa nampan berisi kue _chiwaki_ dan _kashiwamoci_ , kedua kue tersebut adalah kue yang biasa dimakan pada perayaan hari anak.

" Touchan tak hanya pandai membuat _yoroi_ , touchan juga pandai membuat _koinobori,_ " Sasuke menunjuk _koinobori_ yang berkibar di depan halaman rumahnya.

Hideki hanya mengangguk kagum, sementara Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, dasar Uchiha bahkan pada anaknya pun sombong.

Sasuke tak perlu mencari wanita sempurna untuk hidupnya, ia takkan mengulangi kesalahannya yang selalu ingin menjadi sempurna atau melampaui Itachi. Cukup dengan Hinata hidupnya akan lebih sempurna. Ketidaksempurnaan kecil lah yang membuatnya sempurna bagi Sasuke, di hari anak ini, Sasuke selalu berdoa agar kelak anaknya menemukan pasangan hidup yang indah dalam 'ketidaksepurnaan', seperti ia yang menemukan Hinata.

 **THE END**

 ***Yoroi = baju zirah samurai**

 ***Kabuto = helm samurai**


End file.
